


As You Wish

by JudeAraya



Series: Fade To Black [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has no idea it would ever be a thing for him, but turns out that Kurt in thigh-high stockings is definitely a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

“Oh you have to be kidding me!” Kurt shakes out the tights he’s bought. “Fuck, I really don’t want to go back to the store, I got weird enough looks the first time.”   
  
“What’s wrong?” Blaine rolls over to face him from where he’s been stretched out on Kurt’s bed.   
  
“These are thigh highs. The package clearly says they they are tights!”  
  
“Aren’t those the same thing?” Blaine sits up, gesturing for Kurt to hand the packaging over.   
  
“No, stockings go all the way up, these are thigh highs.” Kurt repeats, giving Blaine an exasperated look.    
  
“What are they for anyway?”  
  
“Halloween Blaine.”  Now Kurt’s gesturing with his hands, using a tone much like one would use on a small child.  
  
“Wow um, isn’t it a little early? It’s only August.” Blaine is trying to focus on the conversation, he really is. Only it’s hard because Kurt is still holding the sheer black stockings, and  _wow_ he never thought that would be a  _thing_ for him, but he can’t get rid of the image they bring to mind. It’s so totally a thing for him because that’s a really, really hot image.   
  
“It’s never too early to plan these things, Blaine.” Kurt skims his fingers down the length of the tights. The nerves just under Blaine’s too hot skin tingle; he swallows hard, wishing those fingers were slipping over him instead.   
  
“Blaine.” Kurt snaps his fingers, a habit that usually irritates the hell out of him. It hardly registers. “Are you listening?”   
  
“Sorry, I was distracted.” Blaine shakes his head, tries to pull his face into something like a normal smile. “You were saying?”   
  
Kurt tips his head toward the folds of fabric on his desk. “I have to make my costume and yours honey. That takes time.”   
  
“Oh.” Blaine figures Kurt needs something to focus on and distract himself with. It’s been a hard summer. He fiddles with the package still in his hands, wondering if he can ask for this. Intimacy has been touch and go, Kurt vacillating between moments of intense need juxtaposed with times when he’s hardly able to let Blaine touch him, to let him in.   
  
Today Kurt’s been warmer; let his fingers linger against the palm of Blaine’s hand when they left the mall. His smile is wider, shoulders more relaxed. Blaine wonders just how warm Kurt would be, naked and wearing nothing but thigh highs, muscles lax, spread over his bed.  Warmth spreads over Blaine’s cheeks. Kurt’s talking to him.  _Focus_ , he reminds himself.   
  
“Your costume, yeah…” Blaine clears his throat, “Can’t you just wear those?”  
  
Kurt turns toward the mirror, fingering the lace banding at the top of the stockings. “I don’t know if they’ll go with the costume I have in mind”   
  
“You should try them on.” He aims for nonchalant, thinks maybe he’s tread a little too close to desperate. Kurt’s still looking in the mirror, doesn’t notice the way Blaine’s voice has edged higher, breathier.  Blaine’s eyes can’t stop straying toward the two inch band of tantalizing lace. The flush of heat spreads — he imagines them smooth over Kurt’s strong calves and up his sweet thighs.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Blaine scoots over to the edge of the bed, rolling up to sit. His cock’s already half hard and he’s seriously considering how exactly to word what he wants; what Kurt might think. Kurt starts to shimmy carefully out of his pants; Blaine has to close his eyes briefly.   
  
“Are you just going to sit and watch me?” Kurt shoots a playful look over his shoulder from where he’s bent, easing the tight denim over his calves.   
  
“Yeah?” Blaine tries to smile. Why wouldn’t he watch his hot, sexy, beautiful boyfriend taking his pants off? Kurt’s skin is fine-stretched luminous over the defined curves of his legs;  Blaine wants to run his fingers from Kurt’s ankles through the fine hair on his calves, all the way up his thighs where the hair thins to  the smooth skin of his ass. He wants to slip his fingers under the elastic of his briefs. Maybe he’d bite the swell of Kurt’s ass, strong muscles flexing under his mouth and hands.   
  
Yeah, no question, this is definitely a  _thing_ for him. He’s gone from half hard to fully erect in seconds.   
  
“Alright.” Kurt turns, fingers slip quick, sliding his shirt over his head. “I guess I might as well give you a show.” His smile is bright, teasing. Kurt’s long past the days of uncertain self consciousness when undressed. This is Kurt realized, owning the ways Blaine loves him, knowing what turns his boyfriend on, enjoying his own body.  His eyes don’t leave Blaine’s. “So-”   
  
“The stockings!” Blaine blurts out.   
  
“The stockings?” Kurt darts a glance toward the stockings he’s left over the bench of his vanity. Looks at Blaine as though he’s lost his mind  
  
“Can you-” Blaine’s cheeks are on fire, hands trembling. His cock throbs once, hard up against the zipper of his jeans. Blaine swallows the worry that Kurt will think it’s strange. “Can you maybe…just put on-” He ducks his head, gesturing toward Kurt, too nervous to complete the request.   
  
“Blaine.” Kurt takes the few steps between them. His fingers feel cold against the heat of Blaine’s cheek. “You know you can ask me. I love you. I want to hear what you want.”   
  
“Okay.” Blaine looks up, turns his head to kiss Kurt’s fleeting fingers as they smooth away from his cheekbone. “Can you put them on? Without the rest of the costume?”  
  
Kurt considers him for a moment. “Is that…does that turn you on?”   
  
“I’m sorry, I know it upset you when Coach Sylvester kept trying to get you to wear a dress and-”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts, “That wasn’t the same thing. Besides.” His smile is small and teasing, “That wasn’t for you. I want to do things that turn you on. That turns me on.”   
  
“Well,” Blaine’s stomach muscles tighten, “This definitely turns me on. Will you?”  
  
“Yes.” Kurt bites his lip, looks down at Blaine with bright eyes. He moves to pick up the stockings, then turns to sit on Blaine’s lap, ass snugged in tight against Blaine’s cock. He bends to slip the first one on, laughing softly when Blaine groans, running his fingers down Kurt’s back, pressing in a bit harder when he gets to his sacrum, pushing down the waistband of Kurt’s underwear. He scratches there lightly; Kurt lets out a huff of breath, pausing to roll his hips harder into Blaine’s lap.   
  
“Stop that,” Kurt chastises gently. Blaine chuckles, presses his fingers a bit harder. It’s a fail-safe way to drive Kurt crazy and turn him on. “I need to get these on without tearing them.”   
  
“Okay.” Blaine grips Kurt’s hips, bends over to mouth at Kurt’s lower back. With his hands and mouth against Kurt’s skin, he can feel every breath Kurt takes, feel the way it speeds up.   
  
“Alright.” Blaine can hear the thread of uncertainty in Kurt’s voice. He shifts to the side, sees the long stretch of Kurt’s leg covered in sheer black and groans. His fingers dig into Kurt’s hips.   
  
“Oh god,  _Kurt_.”   
  
“Yeah?” Kurt’s voice is soft. He slides off of Blaine’s lap, turning to push him lightly back onto the bed. His smile is a little wicked when he climbs up, straddling Blaine, strong hands on Blaine’s shoulders to steady himself.   
  
“This is…really hot. Is that weird?” Blaine can’t stop himself from running his hands up Kurt’s thighs, fingers lingering over the lace. Kurt is stunning, absolutely breathtaking. Blaine skims his hands further up, teasing under the elastic of Kurt’s briefs before sliding them over the fabric where Kurt’s so hard.  
  
“No.” Kurt’s forehead comes to press against his. “Oh god, Blaine-” Kurt strains, rolling his hips, straining his cock toward Blaine’s fingers.   
  
“Kurt can I-” Blaine curls his fingers under the waistband, “Can we take these off?”   
  
Kurt smiles, eyes steady on his. “Yes.” He rolls off of Blaine, lays back against the bed and slips them off.  
  
“Kurt, god, you’re so sexy.” Kurt’s thigh flexes under Blaine’s lips when he teases them, biting lightly at the lace holding the stocking up. He scratches his nails along Kurt’s calves. Kurt’s head is turned slightly to the side; he’s watching Blaine, eyes dark.   
  
“While this is wonderful,” Kurt runs his fingers across Blaine’s head gently, “I’d enjoy some reciprocity. Clothes off.”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Blaine’s forgotten he’s still dressed, completely distracted by the image of Kurt. He’s stretched across his bed, skin glowing. He’s got one knee propped up, legs spread a little. He looks delicious and shameless.  Blaine makes quick work of removing his clothes while Kurt rolls over to search for some lube in his bedside table. He works some slowly over his cock, smiling when Blaine bites his lips and groans.   
  
“ _Kurt_.” Blaine grabs under Kurt’s thighs, hitching him forward and forcing his knees up. “I love you so much.” He skims his hand up the length of Kurt’s cock, gathering lube before slicking it over his cock. There really isn’t enough, but he can’t be bothered to separate himself from Kurt anyway.   
  
“I love you too.” Kurt leans up, slips his lips over Blaine’s gently. His clean hand curls around Blaine’s neck; breath gusting over Blaine’s cheek when Blaine lowers himself, trapping their dicks between them.   
  
“Wrap your legs around me.” Blaine grits out, rolling against Kurt. When Kurt does, strong thighs circling his hips, Blaine can feel the scratch of lace against his hips. “Oh  _fuck_.” He closes his eyes, but not before he sees Kurt’s triumphant smile. Kurt loves Blaine so undone he starts swearing. He tucks his head into the tender hollow of Kurt’s neck, chills and pleasure sparking through his whole body. Kurt fucks up against him for long minutes, hips undulating in smooth waves.  
  
“Blaine,  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt’s thighs squeeze tight. “I’m getting close.”   
  
“Wait, hold on.” Blaine pulls back just as Kurt starts to shake.   
  
“What are you-” Kurt’s hands grasp at his back, try to pull him back in. “No, no, come back.”  
  
“I just, I want to see you.” Blaine ducks his head, bites Kurt’s plump lip, the licks over it softly. “Will you let me?”  
  
“Oh, um, yes.” Kurt’s ribs expand against his, breathing long and slow to try to calm himself down. “How do you want me?”   
  
Blaine blinks — it’s so much, sometimes, the way Kurt trusts him.   
  
“Come here,” he rolls off of Kurt, tugs him up. “Can you stand at the edge of the bed? Facing away from me?”  
  
Kurt’s fingers run featherlight over his forearm. “Your wish is my command.” His smile is impish, eyes amused. He slides off of the bed then leans forward. “I assume you want me like this?” He bends over further, legs spread, ass on display.   
  
“Is it possible,” Blaine’s voice shakes; he kneels behind Kurt, bends to run his mouth over the sheer stockings, biting lightly every now and then as his lips travel up. His fingers curl around Kurt’s ankles. “To die from being so turned on?”   
  
Kurt laughs lightly into the duvet where he’s braced his head, forearms folded above it. “I haven’t yet.” Blaine feels the tremors running through Kurt’s muscles, “But right now, I’m wondering the same thing. God Blaine, please-”  his voice cuts off with a whine.   
  
Blaine’s sucking a hard mark into his thigh just over the edge of the lace, fingers tracing around and over the band. He noses his way up to the crease where Kurt’s thigh ends and his sweet ass starts, then follows with his thumbs, spreading Kurt’s cheeks apart a bit while he stands awkwardly. His legs tingle as blood rushes back into them. He sucks hard, again, when he gets to the spot just above Kurt’s ass.   
  
“More lube?” His voice is hoarse; he grinds against Kurt’s crack lightly. Kurt moans, pushing back, hand groping blindly for the lube. Blaine coats himself with more, teeth grinding as he shudders into the touch. “Can you…maybe-”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt turns his head to speak, “Just ask, please.”   
  
“Here-” He runs his hand down the back of Kurt’s thigh, pulling one leg up to hitch it over the edge of the bed, holding it up with one hand under the back of his knee.   
  
“Let me know, if it’s too much.” Blaine whispers. His thumb teases up the line of Kurt’s ass, pressing lightly against his hole; it’s a bit awkward, the angle, but he tries to make it work. Tries to convey that this touch is a question; this sort of touching is still new to them. Something they don’t do often.   
  
“No, no, hng.” Kurt is panting, grinding back into Blaine’s touch, “Not too much.”   
  
“Okay.” He grips Kurt’s thigh harder, lets his eyes stray over Kurt’s whole body, bent and offered and spread for him. “I want to try something.”   
  
“Yes.” Kurt’s voice is so thready it’s almost lost against the sound of their breathing.   
  
“I won’t — I promise not to-”   
  
“I know, Blaine.” They’ve talked about this, how neither is really ready to try any sort of penetration yet. How they don’t want to rush when this aspect of their relationship is so new. They have years to explore new things. There’s so many incredible things they already do, together and to each other.   
  
“Okay.” Blaine bends his knees a bit, trying to get a good angle; his free hand grips Kurt’s ass cheek hard enough to bruise, spreading it away a bit while he gets his lubed erection lined up against Kurt’s crack. He rolls his hips tentatively, groans at the same time as Kurt. It’s a little weird, trying to keep Kurt’s leg up and not slip away from where he’s rubbing hard against him. It feels incredible; he’s throbbing everywhere, his dick aching, pulsing against Kurt’s skin and the beautiful dark pink asterisk of his hole. Kurt is whimpering into the bedding, hips pressing back for more friction before rolling forward to rub his own cock against the mattress.  
  
Blaine keeps moving, trying to gain a steady rhythm, then swears when his dick slides too low, catching against Kurt’s rim. He stops when Kurt cries out loudly.   
  
“Oh, god sorry.” Blaine pulls away.   
  
“No, Blaine, no,” Kurt’s hips push back, voice breaking, “Don’t stop, whatever you do, don’t stop.”   
  
“ _Kurt_.” Blaine closes his eyes, bites his lip hard and tries desperately not to come. He can’t hold Kurt up any longer; brings both hands to cup Kurt’s ass, gives it a good squeeze before taking himself in hand.   
  
Kurt leans up a little further, curls his leg higher up over the mattress.   
  
“Just let me…I won’t-”   
  
“ _Oh fuck_ , Blaine, just — I can’t, please just do it.” Kurt turns his head again; his cheeks are a dark red, skin glowing with a fine sheen of sweat.  
  
“Okay, yes.” Blaine takes the tip of his cock, slick with precome and lube, and rubs it against Kurt’s hole, watches it contract when Kurt cries out. His thumb digs in a bit harder, spreading Kurt as much as he can with one hand. He circles Kurt’s rim with the head of his cock. He’s grunting and starting to sweat and he doesn’t care at all because  _it feels so good_. Kurt’s hands scrabble, clutching the bedding, hips rolling, rubbing himself against the mattress.   
  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Kurt chants, crying out when Blaine presses the head of his cock just a bit harder against him. Kurt’s low moans are building, breaking louder and louder while he starts to shake and come apart. Blaine watches, dumb-struck; Kurt’s body curls with the force of his orgasm, his sweet asshole contracting. It pushes him over the edge, the way he can so clearly see himself, one day, fingers or cock or even tongue buried deep inside Kurt’s body. He’s done for, comes all over Kurt’s ass in stripes. His dick slips through the white slick of his come, spreading it against Kurt’s skin, over his rim.   
  
“Oh  _fuck_ , Kurt.” He manages, letting his dick slide out of his fist, feeling lingering after-shocks of orgasm twitch through his body. He slumps gracelessly to the floor; Kurt’s breathing hard above him, body still propped up over the mattress. Blaine presses a too-hot cheek against the lace of Kurt’s stocking, feels his heart beating hard in his chest.   
  
Kurt slips away from him for a moment; Blaine’s eyes are closed, he feels Kurt slide down;, coiling his long body against Blaine’s. Kurt’s lips skirt his eyelids and nose and cheek.   
  
“I think we skipped a part.” Kurt manages, voice fucked out and low.   
  
“Hmmm?” Blaine opens his eyes slowly. Kurt’s breath is warm over his face when he puts his lips on Blaine’s, tilts his head, pushing his lips open roughly. Blaine lets him, body swaying back, mouth open and willing against Kurt’s hot tongue.   
  
“We didn’t skip that part.” Blaine manages. “I totally kissed you when we were on the bed.”   
  
Kurt laughs, traces fingers over the tendon of Blaine’s neck. “But not enough.” He kisses Blaine one more time, soft-quick and so tender “No such thing as enough.”   
  
Blaine untangles himself, pulls Kurt up and toward the bathroom and props him up against the counter, then wets a washcloth. Kurt’s eyes track Blaine’s movements while Blaine cleans him, the cloth wiping away the come smeared against Kurt’s stomach and cock. He loves Kurt like this; sex pliant and trusting, soft cock tender against the drop of his balls, legs open and eyes on him.   
  
“Turn around.” Blaine guides him, presses an open palm between Kurt’s shoulder blades. Kurt bends over slightly, spreading his legs so that Blaine can clean him there too.   
  
“That was,” Blaine pauses, wipes what’s left of his come from Kurt’s body with a small pang of regret. Sometimes he wants to leave it, to spread and smear it over Kurt’s skin. He searches for the right words. His brain is sex-muzzy. “That was new.”   
  
“Mmm.” Kurt sounds sleepy; a glance at the mirror confirms this. Kurt’s eyes are slipping closed; his hair is wild, falling over his forehead and sticking up in tufts in other places.   
  
“Was it- ” Blaine starts, stopping when Kurt turns, loose arms circling him.  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt’s lips on his are familiar, comforting and soft. “Can we talk about this later, maybe?” He pulls back to search Blaine’s eyes, his own hooded blue. “Are you okay with what happened?”   
  
“So okay.” Blaine wraps his fingers around Kurt’s waist.  
  
“Then lets go back to bed and cuddle.”   
  
“Yes.” Blaine smiles, then ducks his head, feeling his face flush a little, again. “Only, can you maybe keep them on?”  
  
“These?” Kurt slips his leg around Blaine’s, hooking his ankle around Blaine’s calf. He nods. “Like I said,” Kurt’s fingers toy with the hair at the back of Blaine’s head, “Your wish is my command.


End file.
